The Story of Frostbite
by Icee4
Summary: Learn how Jakob, a Fortnite beginner, became the legendary Frostbite. This story has a lot of action and suspense.
1. Spawn Island

Jakob walked along the Battle Bus parking garages. He tried to look for some good-looking contestants before the game started to ask for some pointers. He hoped The Reaper would be in his game's spawn island so that he could get the best advice. This was Jakob's first game ever. He had never thought that he was brave enough to face the dangers of Battle Royale. He had been practicing holding and shooting guns and so far, the assault rifles were the easiest for him. If he was lucky enough to win his first match on, he would probably spend the v-bucks he got on a new outfit. If he had nice looking clothes, then he wouldn't be tracked down by other professional players. He looked around at the players being dropped off on the island. Soon, the match would start, and he would be landing somewhere near Lucky Landing. Apparently, not many people land near there and he could get an easy start to the game. He knew eventually he would be forced to fight other players. He hoped they wouldn't be too good, so Jakob might have a chance. He kept scanning the area and looking for good players. It seemed like this match wouldn't be too bad. He saw a Mission Specialist, Fate, Huntress, Cuddle Team Leader. Basically, just an average match. Jakob was too busy scanning the area and not looking at the liftoff timer. Before he knew it, he was sitting in a bus seat, the wind rushing by the square windows. Jakob was the most scared he had ever been in his life.


	2. Sky Stalker

Jakob looked franticly around the bus. He wasn't prepared for this. He realized that he had a giant pickaxe. He wanted to ask another player what it was for, but he decided that he didn't want to know. He imagined two contestants bludgeoning each other with these pickaxes. He heard the flimsy bus doors fly open in the back. He looked over his seat to see other players skydiving off the bus. Jakob knew there was no turning back now, because if you stayed on the drivers came back and kicked you off. Jakob pulled out his map and looked around for the spot he had planned to land. He was past Lucky Landing. Jakob took three deep breaths and rose out of his seat. He felt a hand touch his arm. He looked over to see Beef Boss.

"Listen kid, it's better if you run and jump. That way you can't hesitate before jumping and get scared."

Jakob nodded his head to say thank you. He backed up and prepared to jump. Without much linking he ran at the open door and leaped out. He felt the wind hitting his face rapidly and he put his arms closer to his body, which got him a gust of speed. He opened his eyes and realized he was closer to the ground than he thought. He reached in his pocket for his glider and threw it up in the air. It folded outwards and it became a giant parachute-like thing that he could use to not die. He safely landed near a pink tree. He instantly thought it was a good idea to look for a gun. He was running around like a headless chicken for at least a good thirty seconds until he found a shotgun. He looked at the shotgun's stock and saw it had a blue scribble on it. That meant that the shotgun would do extra damage. Feeling safe, Jakob decided to go into other houses. He got more loot in the first two he went to, but the third he found something else. It was Sky Stalker. He had collected all the loot in the third house. Jakob found it odd that there was very little loot in the house, but he didn't think much of it. That's when he heard footsteps and reloading from upstairs. Jakob ran to the door, put his hand on the knob, and listened. He heard a slow, slurred voice from upstairs croak.

"Sky Stalker knows someone's down there. Sky Stalker has One-hundred and forty-one victories. You will never ever kill Sky Stalker!"

Jakob didn't bother to say anything. Jakob was still smart enough to know Sky Stalker was just trying to get in his head. He heard a loud thudding noise from above him. He looked up. Jakob now knew what the pickaxes were for.


End file.
